


(someone else's sugar) Sweeter

by orphan_account



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Candy, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Merle is accepting, Pre-Slash, Sorry Not Sorry, Twix bars, kinkmeme fill?, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Glenn and Daryl bicker over who gets what candy from a run. (a fill for the TWD-kinkmeme)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(someone else's sugar) Sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. I do too many kinkmeme fills. Seriously. This is, like, the fifth. I can't even.  
> The title is from the song Sweeter by Gavin DeGraw.
> 
> Prompt was: In which Glenn and Daryl bicker over who gets what candy from a run.
> 
> I, obviously, took a shitload of liberties with it. SORRY.

Merle's sober, which deserves a round of applause all on its own, but he's also in a _good mood_. Those are few and far between, even with all the drugs.

He walks around camp, smiling (a little creepily, though that's more force of habit than choice). He waves to Jacqui and T-Dog, nods at the little kids, and even apologizes when he accidentally runs into Morales. No one in camp knows what to do with him when he's like this. They mostly just skirt out of his way and avoid eye contact when he passes by. Merle won't deny that is quite fun watching the others trying to figure him out. He would relish in their confusion and fright for hours if he had the time.

He's about to go scare the pants off that little Chinese kid, when he hears his brother's voice over by the boy's tent. 

Daryl's standing by the kid's (Glenn's?) fire pit, flustered and clutching at the crossbow strap slung across his chest like it's a lifeline. Glenn's there, too, right in front of him, his hat a little crooked on his greasy hair. He smiles, looking from Daryl to whatever he's holding in his hands. His eyes gleam.

Merle side-steps, hiding behind a tree. He wants to see how this plays out.

"Look, kid," Daryl says, eyes firmly fixed on _everywhere but Glenn_. "I don't want none of it."

Glenn's smile widens as Daryl's neck flushes deep red underneath the dirt and blood covering his skin. He holds a hand out to Daryl, saying, "Of course you do! Go on, just take it!"

Merle leans a little to the left to get a look at what kind of peer pressure Glenn is pushing onto his little brother. What he sees is enough to make him suppress a snort.

It's a fucking Twix bar.

What the _fuck_.

"Seriously, kid. Jus'... give it to one of 'em kids or somethin'. I don't want it," Daryl insists, half-heartedly shoving the boy's hands away from him. The embarrassed blush is creeping its way up Daryl's neck now, staining his cheeks bright red. It takes ever ounce of willpower Merle has not to outright cackle.

"Daryl. If you don't take this candy bar, I will _make you_ ," Glenn tells him, his face serious, but his eyes alight with humor. He knows damn well what he's doing to Merle's little brother, and enjoying every second of it. He strikes Merle as the kind of guy who would just like to watch the world burn.

Daryl begrudgingly takes the candy, swallowing heavily as his hand brushes against Glenn's.

He promptly turns, shoving the thing into his pocket and refusing to look back when Glenn shouts "You're welcome, Daryl!" after him. Merle can tell he's gritting his teeth behind those tightly sealed lips. Merle smiles, stepping out from behind the tree after Glenn wanders off.

"So, little brother," Merle says, grinning. "Got yourself a boyfriend?"

"Shut up, Merle."

"Even givin' ya presents. How sweet."

"Shut _up_ , Merle."

The look on Daryl's face is a familiar one.

It was the same expression he'd had when Merle walked in on Daryl making out with the Wilson boy from down the street when he came back from the army. (Daryl had cringed, waiting for some sort of backlash, but Merle had just laughed and closed the door behind him.) The look he got when his momma caught him elbow-deep in the cookie jar when he was a kid, or when he was twelve, and reading _The Pit and the Pendulum_ and _War and Peace_ for fun. He always looked like that when he was doing something he knew he shouldn't.

(Merle sort of wants to shake him every time he gets that look. _Fuck_ whatever he's supposed to be doing. Breaking the rules is the fun part.)

Daryl storms off, frustrated, while Merle leans back against the tree trunk and smirks. He wonders how long it's going to take Daryl to grow some balls and actually get somewhere with the kid.

(He sees the two sharing the candy that night at the fire, and smiles.

 _How soon is too soon to give Glenn the shovel talk_ , he wonders.)

**Author's Note:**

> It's, uh, sort of what she asked for? I don't know... :/


End file.
